Too Sweet To Be Shared
by MuteSunset
Summary: Viola Hedd wasn't one for horror movies late on Friday nights while being home alone. No, not really. She had made plans that had almost escaped her mind until Rodrick Heffley comes to her door with a few tricks up both sleeves of his hoodie. What now?


_ No, don't do it…_

_Don't do it, I beg of you, don't you dare open that door— _

The victim's endless scream pierced the silence that drenched my empty house. Well, it was empty until I came home from school today and found the note on the fridge. Don't you just hate it when your parents never tell you ahead of time that they're going to be out of town for the next few days on a honeymoon and leave certain people to look after you? I most certainly do. I despise it, in fact.

My frantic thoughts from the movie were shattered by a soft knock on my own living room door that led to the backyard. I jumped, grabbing the television remote in my right hand and flicking the contraption off with the press of a button; my eyes darted from the reflective screen to the blindfolded door.

_I'm going to die…_

That was the only thing running through my mind at the time given.

I got off the couch shakily and scurried towards the door, a mouse trying desperately to escape from a cat that wasn't even living in the same house. My breathing was shallow and fast-paced, but I grabbed the string and pulled it down hard, the cloth net blinds flooding upward. My eyes widened at the sight of one of my neighbors, a member of the Heffley family, staring straight at me through the raindrop-stained glass of the door. Although we bicker back and forth daily, he was a close friend of mine and I couldn't leave him hanging in the rain.

I huffed as I unlocked the door and swung it open as the tall, dark haired teen came in. His black hoodie, which had white paint-splatter designs all over it, was soaked along with the rest of him which consisted of his dark toned jeans and cruddy sneakers. He started to take off his hoodie when he noticed me staring at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he sounded out a hint of dread, frozen at midpoint from the top of the zipper line of his hoodie to the bottom. His brown eyes were stuck on my light hazel ones. Taking his right hand off the zipper, he reached into the deepest hoodie pocket I've ever seen to pull out that blasted movie he had persuaded me to watch with him this Friday night.

"You did say," he started out slowly, "it _was this_ Friday night…didn't you?"

I glowered at the stupid movie, but no matter how stupid I thought it was, it made my blood freeze over. _Slivers of Silence _was nothing but a load of crap. But, with the load of violence and themes in there, it makes you never want to see a mirror again.

"Yes, I did," I sighed heavily at Rodrick's question because we had just discussed what we were doing tonight the night before over the phone.

Rodrick sighed along with me, but his was filled with relief. He handed me the movie and I took it grudgingly as he continued to take off his hoodie and then slipped out of his shoes. I put my left hand on my hip and put some of my weight on that side as well, holding the wretched movie out to Rodrick.

"Here," I mumbled to him while he just decided to brush past me in a hurry to the couch. I rolled my eyes and stormed over to the armrest on the right side of the couch, but didn't bother to sit down. I tossed the movie at him a little forcefully, causing it to hit his thigh after he had been sitting for a few mere seconds. He then shot me a glare that could freeze any person's blood over. I knew I was busted.

"Excuse me, Miss," he started in a low, threatening tone. I shivered a little at that, but being a tough girl, I crossed my arms and muttered under my breath. He stood up slowly, letting the movie lie on the floor, and made his way over to me until I urged my feet to go. I bolted into the kitchen and through the dining room, searching desperately for that stupid staircase. Finding it, I trampled on the steps, skipping a few on my way up. I rushed into my room and threw the door behind me. Hearing the wooden door hit something other than the doorframe made me leap onto my bed and bury myself in the covers. The rapid, pounding footsteps of my chaser came closer and then stopped at my bedside. My heart was throbbing, and I felt cold all over despite the heat being transferred from my blankets to me.

_Please, no, please…No, don't do it—_

The monochrome sheets and blankets were taken away from me in a quick and hurried effort as Rodrick then dumped them onto the cream carpet floor next to him. He was breathing just as heavily and fast as I was from engaging in such a chase scene.

I lie there on my bed, in my black mid-thigh shorts and oversized maroon tee with two black guitars crossing each other in an 'X'. I stared at Rodrick from under the strip of bangs that swayed mostly to the left of my head with a portion on the right. My short, choppy black hair was more messed up than usual. That was probably because I had been hiding my head under a blanket that used to be on the couch until I threw it onto the floor out of anger due to me being unable to wrap it around me comfortably.

Rubbing my eyes to keep from staring longer, I muttered.

"Rodrick, I swear if you pull one more stunt on me I'll—" I was cut off by him plopping down onto my bed and taking me with him when he went all the way back. "_Hey_—!"

Rodrick, with both his right hand on mine and left arm slung around my shoulder, was grinning deviously. I didn't like the looks of that mischievous grin, so I mumbled again and avoided eye contact by closing my eyes. This only made things worse because he obviously knew that I didn't like what he was up to, which caused him to shift from his side onto his back. Of course, he took me with him that time as well. My eyes shot open and I gawked at him as I was a few inches—maybe not even that much—away from his face. I wanted to roll over off of him, but I doubt that would happen for we both knew he was having too much fun, even if he wore a dazed expression now. After a few more moments of silence, I decided to break the chain.

"What?" I asked in a hushed volume. I could feel my cheeks burning but as much as I wanted to look away or close my eyes, I couldn't help but continue to stare into the deep piles of autumn leaves that I saw in Rodrick's eyes. He blinked a couple of times, as did I, and then cleared his throat.

"Nothing," was all he could manage to get out in a wondering tone.

"Come on, then," I whispered, trying to release myself. I was tugged back to where I was a second before by a sudden jolt.

"Viola, wait a minute—!" Rodrick paused, seeming unsure of what else to say. He swallowed down an uneasy feeling and then he spoke again. "What are you doing right now?" He asked slowly. It seemed as though he wasn't really sure if he wanted my answer.

"What do you mean?" I replied with my own question, clearly unaware of the gears turning in his head right now.

"What are you doing right now?" He repeated, a small hint of what seemed to be concern was etched into his voice.

"Nothing, really…" I answered. "Why?"

"Promise you won't freak out,"

"I—" I hesitated, not knowing what he didn't want me to freak out about. "I promise."

"Close your eyes for a moment," he instructed just as hesitantly as I did when I let my eyelids close over.

I could feel him shifting his arms carefully, and as badly as I wanted to know what he was up to, I kept my eyes shut. I felt a pair of hands that were shaky at first but became confident once they were both along the sides of my head pull me forward carefully.

Our lips met gently, his were slightly puckered while mine were blank, and my heart skipped inside of me. My usually paled cheeks were flushed the bright shade of a wild rose and I considered my lips no longer blank, but covered with a joyful secret too sweet to be shared.

Until this point, I never truly saw what it was about love that got everyone so worked up. Love does not blind those who do not allow it to enter them. It simply allows all of the people to see so many things that others could not.


End file.
